A Few Drunken Mishaps
by GSRLOVES
Summary: A few one shots in one story about the CSI's getting drunk. Small amount of smut
1. Sara and Finn

**This is gonna be a bunch of one shots that all fall under the name of the title, Drunken Mishaps. CSI's are gonna be drunk. First is Finn/Sara with GSR mixed in.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey, Finn, we still up for tonight?"

"Of course, Miss. Sidle, wait no, Mrs. Grissom. I have the bubbly, wine and three or four six packs in my car."

"You better stop before I kick your little ass; and I have another pack at my place and we so many things of wine."

"What are you two talking about," Nick asked with a questionable look on his face.

Sara laughed, "Finn's coming over my place tonight and we are gonna drink until my husband comes home from his Vegas lecture."

"Since when has Griss been back?"

"Um, a month ago. I want him all to my self. If ya know what I mean," she said rising her eye brows.

"Oh god, too much information Sar."

"Well you asked."

"And I regret that."

"Good. I am ready to get off this double shift and start my night off good with my closest friend, getting drunk."

"Sar, you're not gonna."

"Go back to the way I was back like, 5 or 6 years ago? No, I made a promise to my self to never go back to that because that's what happened to..."

"To what," Finn asked.

"Nothing. Look! Double is over. Lets get our drink on."

"Lets."

The two women clocked out and went on their ways to Saras house. A few hours went by, three bottles of wine gone and half of their six packs were gone.

"Hey, Finnlay. What, what time is is is."  
"Is Nine."  
"Chiz, Grissoms gonna be home soon."  
"Then let's pop the cork on this bubbly."  
Sara grabbed the champagne and the cork popped out with a single movement. Sara poored the glasses a bit too full and they ended up spilling half of the bottle on them selfs.

Soon it was ten and Sara heard the door about to open.

"Crap, he's home."  
"Haha, your gonna get in trouble."  
"Shh, I'm gonna go hide."  
Sara stood and ran into the hall way as if she were to be invisible there. Grissom walked in and found Finn laughing on the floor, a wine glass in hand.

"Careful!"  
Grissom quickly saved the glass from falling.  
"Finn, where's Sara?"  
She just shrugged and laughed harder.

"Achoo."  
"Sara."  
"Crap."  
Grissom walked into the hall and saw his wife laying there.

"Finn, I'm calling you a cab and sending you to DBs."  
"NO! He gonna kill me."  
"Exsactly."  
"Ugh!"  
"Sara, up, now."  
Sara stood slowly and Grissom pulled her in the shower, threw the cold water all the way up and pushed her in to the freezing water.

"What the hell," Sara screamed as her brain sobered up a little bit.  
"What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you! You've been good with your drinking this whole time and now your fucking drunk!"  
"Please, don't hit me."  
He sighed.

"Sara, I'm not gonna hit you."  
"What, what are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna lock you in here and wait for the cab to leave with Finn. Think while your in here."  
"Yes sir. Can I atleast turn on the hot water?"  
"Yeah."  
Sara quickly turned the hot up all the way and warmed up.

"Finn, your cab is here."  
"Thank you."  
Finn climbed into the backs seat and looked sad as Grissom gave the driver DB Russell's address. Grissom walked back into the house and into the bathroom where Sara was sitting on the floor under the running water.  
"You think you'd learn after what happened all those years ago. Sara, no more drinking. One beer a night."  
"Okay."  
"Dry off, get changed and get in bed. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay."  
Grissom left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to call DB.  
"I found her. She's on her way over there."  
"Thank Grissom, what were they doing?"  
"They got drunk."  
"Oh god. I'm gonna have to talk to Finn about this."  
"Yeah, I've been really harsh on Sara so we're gonna hit the hay."  
"Okay, have a good night."  
"You too."  
The two men hang up and Grissom heads back into the bed room. Saras already laying down, he joins her after changing into sweats and a tee shirt. He brings her to his body and they sleep the night away, cuddling.

**Hope you liked it. I'll update once a week and always try for sundays. Leave a review**


	2. Greg and Nick

**haha, I lied. I was home all day and so I wrote a new chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"Dude, you look so hot right now."  
"So do you Nick."  
Greg and Nick, drunk in a local Vegas bar.

_A few hours earlier:  
"If we kiss, call her and tell her that she needs to pick up her boyfriend."  
"Alright Mr?"  
"Sanders."  
_"Oh god Nick, I could just screw you in the ass right now."  
"Kiss me Greg, just kiss me."  
Greg leaned in and kissed Nick.

"Mmm, Greg."  
"that's it," the bar tender said, "where's that number?"

He quickly found the number and called it.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Uh, I'm a bar tender at Club 39, your boyfriends making out with his guy friend. Gave me this number some three hours ago, said to call you if this happened, make you come pick him up. And you might wanna hurry cause I think they're planning on doing some other things soon."  
"Thank you, I'm on my way."  
Gregs tongue slid into Nicks mouth and was thrashing about as Nicks hands ran through Gregs hair. They were like that for the next twenty minutes until Catherine showed up.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders!"  
"Shit!"  
"Greg, get your ass over here… Now!"  
Greg kissed Nick one last time and went over to his girlfriend.

"Hi Baby."  
"I'm disappointed in you. I fucking trusted you."  
"Cath, baby, Nick and I are nothing," he said, his words being slurred.

"Alright you, Bar Tender, call that guy a cab."  
"Will do miss."  
Catherine walked over to Nick.  
"Go home, and stay away from my boyfriend."

She slapped his face lightly and grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him home.

"Kiss me Cath."  
She could smell the booze on his breath and as he sent his tongue into her mouth, she could take it. She was slowly getting drunk off of him.

"No," she pushed him off of her, "No Greg, get off of me."

"What's wrong baby."  
"Get in bed Gregory, before I kiss you to death."  
"I wouldn't mind that."  
"Go!"  
Greg moaned and went off to bed. Catherine went in five minutes later and he was passed out.  
"Of course."  
She slid in to bed next to him and the next morning, she awoke to him moaning.  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
"You got drunk, made out with Nick, and tried to screw me in my living room."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Its alright. Go make your self coffee, I'm gonna call Nick."  
"Alright."  
That night, when they all walked into work, Nick avoided eye contact with Catherine since she was his boss and he did almost have sex with her boyfriend.  
"Nick, a decomp."  
"Great."  
"You've earned it."  
Sara laughed as the rest of the team got easier assignments.

"What did you do to piss her off," Sara asked with a cheeky smile.  
"I almost fucked Greg."  
"Whoa," Sara said laughing.

**Who saw that coming? Haha, Lauren, I hope you liked it. Leave a review!**


	3. Morgan, Greg, Sara and Grissom

**So, im gonna go back to first chapter next chapter. Finn and Russell talking about Finn drunk, it was requested. As was this morganders chapter. Added GSR into it too, put two requests in one chapter. BTW, f/f contact in this. Sara Morgan, shit happens when your drunk.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey Sara! Come on!"  
"I'm coming!"  
Sara ran behind Morgan as the two women went to meet their husbands in the bar.  
"Sara."  
"Mo."  
Greg greeted Morgan with a hug and kiss as Grissom just handed Sara a drink.  
"You know me so well Grissom, hey bartender, a round of shots for us four."  
The bar tender took his vodka bottle, poured four large shot glasses full and passed them down the bar.  
"Guys come here."  
Everyone grabbed their shot glasses as Sara said, "I say, cheers to being married to the loves of our love."  
"Love of my life," Grissom asked sarcastically.

Sara lightly punched him in the arm and they downed the vodka.

"Four more."  
After a few hours, Sara was more than drunk, and so was Morgan. Greg and Grissom had slowed down but were still drunk enough to be totally unaware of what ever was going on.  
"Hey Greg?"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna make out with your wife."  
"Whoa! Griss, Griss. As they say on the, the Jersey Shore show, dumbasses on that show they are, Sara and my Mo are being lesbianist!"

Grissom laughed a bit as he watched his wife have another women, her best friend none the less, sit on her lap and start kissing her. Grissom smiled as he saw their tongues dash into each others mouth and their hands started to wonder.  
"Whoa! My wife is making out with a really hot chick!"  
"Man, mine is too!"  
"Should we join them?"  
"Hell yeah."  
Grissom and Greg walked over to the two women and sat down next to them.  
"Sara."  
Her mouth moved from Morgans to his and her tongue was dominate from the start.  
"You, join us too."  
Morgan moved from Greg to Grissom as they kissed three way.  
"What about me?"  
Sara let Morgan take Grissom and went to kiss Greg, biting his lip a few times.  
"Morgan, Morgan switch."  
Morgan went to kiss Greg but Sara stopped her, kissing her instead. Grissoms mouth found something to do, nibbling at Saras neck caused her to moan into Morgans mouth. Greg had decided to do the same and no more than five minutes later the two couples were in separate cabs, making out like never before.

**Grissom/Sara:**

The finally arrived home, they were naked, Sara pinned to the wall, in the midst of another make out.

"I, need you."  
"Where?"  
"In me. Mouth or my sex, just come in me."  
"Oh god Sara."  
He laid her down on the couch, placed her legs as high as he could around him and slid into her, hard. She whimpered as he went in.

"Oh God Sara, your so."  
"Wet. Make slow, sweet love to me."  
He tried his best to control him self.

"Sara, I can't do this so softly, I need to fuck you!"  
She clamped down around him and looked him in the eyes. Her hands had nothing to hold as he started going harder into her. Her nails dug deep into Grissoms skin, the only thing she could grab. She started moaning as he pounded her. Once in a while, he heard her whimper.

"Am I hurting you?"  
She shook her head no, "No! You, can't hurt me any more. Oh god."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Close, so so close."  
He pulled her in to his movements and kept her were he could completely fill her.

"Oh god, that's it. Right there," she nearly screamed, "harder, I, I need you harder!"  
He thrusts were now as hard and fast as he could and just as he felt her ready to climax, he pulled almost all the way out and waited for her to plea with him, and with in seconds she started.

"Please, Gil please. Finish me please, please. Giiiiil. Force, force me over the edge. Please don't let me lay here like this!"

She looked as if she was ready to cry, her lower lip quivering. He finally complied and push into her as fast, as hard and as far as he could. She let out a loud scream, he thought it sounded like his name, and was forced over the edge. She clamped down on him and forced him over the edge. His warmth filled her and caused her to orgasm again, Grissom capturing her moans and screams in his mouth.

**Morgan and Greg:**

"Greg, slow down."  
He went faster, thrusting harder into Morgan.

"Greg, please slow down! Your hurting me!"  
"I wanna fuck you hard!"  
"Then fuck me hard but please not this hard!"  
He finally slowed down a bit, his movements still choppy.  
Morgan started to pant. "Oh, oh god. Oh my god."  
She was getting close already.  
"Okay, now Greg, go hard like you were before."  
And he was happy to. She moved down farther on his erection until she could no longer see it. Greg let out a thirsty growl and started going as hard as he could into her.  
"Oh. Greg, god Greg!"  
"What!"  
"I'm, I'm close."  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"Come Greg, I need you to come before me. Force the damn orgasm outta me!"  
"Mo, move off a little."  
"No, I'm to, too close!"  
He pulled out of her enough that he could grab him self.

"Let me Greg."

She grabbed the exposed part of his erection and played with it, she used one hand to play with the erection and the other with the rest of his manhood. Greg pressed his thumb into her sex with little pressure.  
"No, Greg, soon but not yet."

He continued anyway. Morgan moved up a bit more, pulling him out for more play room. There was a drop in his stomach.

"Mo, keep going, don't stop. I'm gonna."  
He pushed him self back in, Morgan still playing with the little that was exposed when he did, and he was sent over the edge.  
"Just a little more Greg! Oh, right there!"  
She clamped down around him and her orgasmic reaction was inevitable. Her body fell limp as Greg went back to slowly pulling out part way and slowly re-entering her until she awoke.  
"No more Greg."  
He pulled out of her, her body still felt limp, causing Greg to carry her to bed. The slept well that night, both couples did but both awoke with terrible hangovers and all their memories of the night.

**ha, I liked writing that, a lot. tried a few new things, did I do any good? Let me know**


	4. Sara and Finn part 2

**So Im gonna do a few after stories. the finn and Sara one will have two, Nick and Greg will have 1-2, and then Morgan, Greg, Sara and Grissom will have 2-3.  
Enjoy the beginning of the after stories:**

"DB?"  
"Get in here right now."  
Finn looked at the ground as she walked out of the pouring rain that had started as soon as her cab got on Tropicana Boulevard. She was soaked, not wanting to go in.

"What were you thinking?"  
"That I'm an adult and I can get drunk in my friends living room if I want to."  
"Finn, Sara was an alcoholic. I met Grissom last month, he told me about Sara, asked me to keep her in line when he's gone and I did. Until you came around."  
"I'm sorry DB."  
"You should be sorry. Sara hadn't picked up a beer in five years. Those five years have gone down the drain."  
"She invited me over for a drink and I brought beer and wine and champagne."  
"That's all too much for her!"  
"I'm sorry! What don't you get about that," she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I didn't know. She didn't tell me she's not supposed to drink that much."  
Now Finn was crying hard.  
"She didn't tell me. If she had I wouldn't have done this at all!"  
"Finn."  
"I'm sorry DB. I'm sorry."

"Finn, sit down. I need to tell you something no one else knows about Sara."  
Finn sat on the couch and Russell followed.  
"What?"  
"Well, Sara was in an accident evolving a case."  
"The miniature killer."  
"Yes, but she lost part of her memory. She barley remembered that she had an alcohol problem so once in a while it slips her mind. She only remembers when her husband is home to remind her. That's why recently Grissom's been here more than normal."  
"I'm sorry DB."  
"Good, now tomorrow your gonna call Grissom and apologize."  
"Yes sir."  
"Your sleeping here tonight."  
"Alright."

DB helped Finn into the guest room and then went to his room for the night. The next morning DB woke Finn up with the scent of coffee.  
"You make me any?"  
"Here," he handed her a cup and watched as she chugged it, "hung over?"  
"Kinda. I remember our talk last night. I'm ready to call Saras husband and apologize."  
DB tossed the phone to Finn and she quickly dialed the home phone number.  
"Grissom," a man said annoyed.  
"Um, Mr. Grissom? Its Finnlay. I was at your house last night."  
"What do you want. Sara's sleeping still."  
"I just wanted to apologize. Russell told me about what happened to Sara. I'm so so sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have done it."  
Finn heard Grissom sigh.

"Finnlay, its not your fault. I was late getting home. I should've been home before you guys got there but my lecture ran late because they needed me to do a night class. I'm gonna have a talk with Sara. I've barley told her anything about the accident. She needs to know."  
"Alright, thanks for under standing."  
"Not a problem. Have a nice day."  
"Thanks you too."  
They clicked off.  
"So?"  
"He says its not my fault. He'll talk to Sara today."

**Enjoy? leave a review and tell me!**


End file.
